Tell me you love me
by Coffeebeads
Summary: Kori and Richard only met yesterday and already they want to go steady. What could possibly mess it up? Based on a true story. Oneshot. Very tragic.


**Short tragic one-shot, thought you might like it. It is really short, for that I'm sorry. **

**It's based on a true story. **

Kori and Richard walked through the mall hand in hand. They had only met each other a short time ago and knew very little about each other but love at first sight threw them at each other. As they walked, Kori was instantly attracted to a smoothie stall. Richard went with her just happy to be holding her hand. Kori asked the man to surprise her and when asked, Richard just said he'd have whatever she's having. They sat at a nearby table and stared at each other. Kori with her large pools of innocent green, Richard with his handsome features and mysterious dark sunglasses. When the smoothies were brought over to them, Richard took his straw out and put it into Kori's drink. They slurped each other's drinks until the cups were both empty, then they just sat there content from each other's presence.

Finally, Richard broke eye contact to look at his watch. It was already getting late. "Shall we go somewhere now?" he asked courteously.

Kori chuckled, "We shall," she said in a friendly mocking voice.

They walked out of the mall and went to the park where Richard had his motorcycle parked. When they got to it, they continued walking into the park. Richard sat Kori down on one of the swings and then pushed her high into the sky. She giggled like a little girl. Richard loved her giggles. There was an instant bond between the two of them. Kori could feel it too. Richard pushed harder and higher until Kori screamed through giggles, "Richard, bring me down now, I'm afraid of heights!" He obediently did so and stepped back to let the swings swing to a stop. They then sat down at a bench.

Once again they went back to staring at each other. After a few moments of pure contentment, Kori realized what would make everything better. She reached out her hands and planted them on the sides of Richard's sunglasses. She paused hesitantly, but when Richard did nothing to stop her, she slid the glasses off to reveal mysterious green eyes with slight grey flicks in them. Kori put down the glasses and then suddenly, Richard lent into a kiss. It was nothing passionate, just a slight peck but more than could have been asked for in a first date after just meeting each other.

They both reluctantly pulled back, "I remember when we just met," Richard said smoothly.

Kori chuckled, "That was yesterday morning!"

"Really? Feels like I've known you for a long time."

Kori sighed and smiled at him, "Me too."

Richard grabbed Kori's hand and ran her up to a patch of grass dotted with lots of daisies and he impulsively jumped down to the ground. He brought her down to lie next to him. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I always wanted to just lie down in flowers and stare at the sky. If I did it on my own, it'd look very odd. But now that I have you, we can stare at the sky together." Kori looked up and watched the clouds float by.

"Wow, it's really beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Richard agreed. He was staring at Kori.

"So, let's get to know each other a little better. What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh, come on. I can think up a better question than that!"

Kori chuckled, "Go on then."

"Is your hair a natural auburn?"

"Of course it is!"

"Ok then, your turn."

"O…k… why do you always wear sunglasses?"

"I dunno, I guess I've only got eyes for you," he said smoothly. "How about we play would you rather?"

"Ok, but it's your turn first."

"Would you rather… run naked through the jungle or … hug the math teacher, Mr. Archbuckle?"

Kori laughed very hard. "Run through the jungle naked please!" she said through giggles. "Ok, would you rather… lose all your hair or all your money?"

"I haven't got much money; it's all my dad's."

"You still haven't answered!"

"Money. Would you rather… die in shallow water or die in deep water?"

"Oh, that's a hard one… On one hand I wouldn't want people to find me a week later rotting up against a beach somewhere all sunburned and dead. On the other hand, the fish'll eat me in the deep water," she paused for a moment, "How the heck am I supposed to die in half a meter of water?"

"I just said shallow. It could be half a foot of water."

"Ok. I choose deep water, that way my remains can be found years later and they can put me in a museum exhibit. Would you rather… die young or live forever?"

"Well in my opinion, no human should live forever, they would regret it eventually. Too much guilt or not enough happiness. I'd say… die young."

"I don't want to die any time soon. I'm enjoying life too much."

"Me too, ever since I met you," Richard said dreamily.

"What, yesterday morning?" Kori asked incredulously.

"Would you rather… stay here longer, or come round my mansion and meet my father?"

"You're taking me to meet your father already? It's only our first date!"

"Well if this relationship is going as well as we both think, we'll be going steady any time soon."

"You want to go steady?"

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Com'on, let's go to your mansion!" Kori got up and gave her hand to Richard to help him up, not that he needed it.

Richard got onto his motorcycle and Kori got on behind him. Her hands laced around his waist. Richard suddenly got butterflies in his stomach. Richard put on his helmet and realized he only had one. When he pointed it out to Kori, she just told him she'd be fine.

Richard started up the bike and sped off. When he swerved around a corner, Kori's grip on him tightened almost persuading him to make more dangerous curves just to have her holding on tighter. Kori screamed and giggled, "This is so much fun!" she shouted.

Richard and Kori were speeding away at an incredible speed and Kori was having the time of her life. Suddenly the bike sped up even more, Kori stopped laughing and her heart started thumping quicker. "Please slow down, I think you're breaking the speed limit," she warned him.

"Com' on this is fun!"

"No it's not, it's scary!" Kori shouted shakily.

"Tell me you love me!" Richard shouted over the roaring of the bike.

"What?" replied Kori.

"Tell me you love me!" he replied in a rough voice.

"I love you!" she shouted. Her hair was flying out of control and she couldn't help but feel scared.

"Hug me." Kori hugged Richard tightly, hoping he'd slow down. She suddenly got a terrifying feeling that the man she was hugging wasn't who she thought it was, but instead a callous monster. She dreaded what he would want from her next.

"Please, Richard, I don't feel safe. Slow down," Kori shouted.

"Can you take my helmet off please, it's kinda bugging me." Kori quickly took the helmet off of Richards' head and put it on her own.

…

That day the newspaper spoke of a car crash caused by a motorcycle with faulty breaks. Two teenagers were on the motorcycle, one died, the other survived with nothing worse than a minor concussion.

Kori sat on her wide windowsill crying quietly to herself. She shakily wiped off the tears on her face. "There was one thing worse than a minor concussion; a broken heart."

The man she met the day before had lost his life for her. "He just wanted to hear me say that I love him. He wanted to fell me hug him one more time. He gave me his helmet to save me," she sobbed, "It could have turned out differently. We only just met yesterday."

She took the cushion from the opposite side of the window sill and pulled it up to her face. It stifled her crying. "He was trying to protect me from the truth... It should have been me," she whispered into the cushion.


End file.
